


New Beginnings

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request: “Where the reader is an angel who was really close with Castiel and the Winchesters but it’s like 50 years after they all die and she’s the only part of TFW left? And she ends up meeting the avengers and becoming one? You can go off from there.”





	New Beginnings

It’d been hours since you arrived in front of the unassuming door, but every time you reached out to open it, you shrank back. You haven’t been back since you were left on your own; since the last of your family died. The reapers made good on their promise and flung their souls into oblivion, so you couldn’t even visit them in Heaven. You were well and truly alone.

You carried on hunting anything and everything in your way to keep your emotions at bay, but now you needed information you knew could only be found inside the long abandoned bunker; your former home.

“Are you going in?”

Your jaw clenched and feathers ruffled at the voice. “Chuck,” you greeted tersely.

“What happened to ‘Father’?” He sounded almost hurt. If he hadn’t abandoned you time after time, you might have cared and begged for forgiveness.

“An absent father is no father.”

Chuck sighed, “Y/N, it was time. Don’t you think they’d had enough?”

“They deserved better,” you choked out, a tear trailing down your cheek. “They deserved some peace and happiness after everything they did; everything they had to endure.”

“You’re right,” he conceded after a brief silence. “I’m truly sorry for that. But that’s not why I’m here.”

Unable to contain your curiosity, you asked, “Why are you here?”

“For you,” he simply stated. “You don’t pray anymore, but I can still sense your heartache. I want to help you.”

You couldn’t keep your voice from cracking. “Will it be quick?”

Chuck stepped before you, taking your chin in his hands. “That’s not what I meant.”

“There’s nothing left for me here.”

“Maybe not, but there are still people who need you.” He cupped your cheeks, wiping the tears away. “You need purpose, and I know just the place, if you’ll allow it.”

“Where?”

“Another world. The magic is different, the creatures are different… there aren’t any like you.” You were hesitant, but hope flickered within him when he saw your curiosity win out. “Your grace will stay intact, and they won’t be able to hurt you.”

You were about to refuse, but the words got caught in your throat. Looking over at the door you couldn’t bring yourself to step through, you weren’t sure why you wanted to. It was a chance for a new start in a new place; a place that wouldn’t remind you of the family you’d lost.

With a final, silent goodbye, you turned to Chuck and gave him a short nod. In the blink of an eye, you were in a marketplace.

“Is this it?” You looked around, taking in the quaint village. “Where are we?”

“No, he chuckled. “We’re in Eastern Europe. You’ll soon know this country as Sokovia.”

“That’s not a real place.”

“It is where you’re going. Are you sure?” He relaxed when you nodded and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Take care, my child. I hope you find happiness again.”

The ground beneath you rumbled and the air filled with the sound of gunfire. Scanning the area that now looked like a war zone, you noticed Chuck was nowhere to be found. You watched in horror as a blur sped by and pushed a man holding a boy. The blur turned out to be another man, and he was unable to dodge the bullets that rained down on you all. He wavered on his feet for a bit before collapsing to the ground.

Your eyes glued themselves to his still body, trying to gather information, only to find you couldn’t. The other man put the boy down and knelt by the fallen man’s side before a third man in blue ran over. You couldn’t see anything of any of them; not even a name. You approached slowly, not wanting to frighten them, only pausing when you were spotted by the man in blue.

“It’s not safe here, Ma’am. You should get to the carrier.” He pointed to a large aircraft in the distance, trying to keep his composure behind a mask of authority.

“Shall I take the boy?”

“If you could, I’d appreciate that.” He took care to walk around the man’s body rather than step over it, so you figured he knew him and thought well of him. The man in blue returned holding the boy for you to take. “Thank you.”

You gave him a short nod, and disappeared with a flutter. At the aircraft, a woman ran to you and fussed over the boy. Assuming she was his mother, you surrendered him to her and walked to a spot out of sight before going back to the men.

“Holy shit, she’s back!” the vested man exclaimed.

“Who are you?” the man in blue asked.

Again, your eyes found the man on the ground.

“Cap, she’s got bullet holes on her.”

“I see that. Ma’am, you’re hurt.”

You knelt by the man, unsure if you would be able to help him. Slowly, you placed your hand on his back, and released a flash of blinding light.

“What the heeeeell?”

The man on the ground gasp and began to cough. The vested man turned him over and sat him up, while the man in blue gaped at you. “How did you do that?”

“I wasn’t sure it would work,” you replied. “I’d only done it once.”  _After I died_ , you silently added.

“Can you fight?” the vested man asked.

“Barton, we can’t risk it.”

“Bullet holes, Cap!”

“I can fight.”

“Good. I’m Clint. Kill everything metal that can’t hold a person inside.”

Without another word, you flew off to tear apart every mechanical man you could find.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When it was over, you found the three men again. They were with others, and they all looked on as dead man revealed the smooth skin beneath his shirt.

“This is her, guys.” Clint called, diverting their attention to you.

A woman who clung to the previously dead man stepped forward and embraced you. “Thank you for saving my brother,” she whispered.

You smiled and returned her hug. “You’re welcome.”

She pulled back and looked into your eyes, frowning. “I can’t see anything, but I can feel your loss. Who are you?”

“No one, yet. I’m new to this realm.” Your eyes scanned the rest of the group. They were definitely a strange looking bunch, but your own world had its oddities as well, so you shrugged them off.

“Can you show us what you did to Speedy, here?” the man in a metal suit you were to spare asked.

Everyone turned to you expectantly, and you turned to Clint’s cut and bloodied arm.

“May I?”

“Knock yourself out.” He stuck his elbow out for you, and you placed your palm on his arm and healed it. Clint snickered at everyone’s astonished faces. “She’s bulletproof and teleports, too.”

“Fly,” you corrected. “Not teleport.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you fly?” a red man with a yellow stone in his head asked.

“Wings.”

“This keeps getting weirder and weirder,” the metal man mumbled to himself. “What are you? I don’t see any wings. Can you show us?”

Your posture straightened and your eyes nervously scanned the others.

The man in blue noticed your discomfort and decided to step in. “Guys, let’s back off a bit. I’m Steve. Thank you for helping us. Is there anything we can do to repay you?”

You shook your head and faced the nearest exit. “Thank you, but no. I should be going.”

“Where will you go?” the not dead man finally spoke.

“I don’t know. Where I’m needed, I suppose.”

“That sounds just like us,” the metal man said. “Why not come back with us and see if maybe you can help us help others?”

You didn’t get a sinister vibe from the group, but you didn’t like their questions. Still, where were you going to go? You couldn’t hear prayers, and your father had to have sent you where he did, when he did for a reason, didn’t he? Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out the faded photos you always carried with you; the last remnants of your old life. Suddenly, you found yourself feeling more alone than before.

“Why did I agree to this?” you murmured to yourself. Of course your father just dumped you there, with no explanation or even a plan. That’d become his way. Still, at that point you were willing to give almost anything for some kind of sign to point you in the right direction.

“Hey,” the metal man’s voice was softer. He made to approach, but put his hands up when you took a step back. “It’s ok,” he spoke calmly. He pressed something on his body, causing it to open up and reveal a normal human body.

Your brows knit in confusion as he stepped out of his armor, eyes stopping on the shirt clinging to his chest.

“AC/DC…”

“Yeah,” the man smiled. “You a fan? I’m Tony, by the way.”

You swallowed the lump forming in your throat, willing your stinging eyes to stay dry. Tearing your gaze from his shirt, you looked down at the pictures in your hand, wondering if this was your sign. Realizing you had nothing left to lose, you stuffed the pictures back in your pocket and fully faced the others.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Steve stepped forward, joining Tony.

“I’m a fan… and I’ll come with you. I’m Y/N…” you paused, hand absentmindedly stroking the pocket of the worn, oversized overcoat. “Y/N Winchester. I’m an angel of the Lord.” You turned to face the ground just behind you, leading their eyes to the shadow of your wings.

* * *

 

 


End file.
